


Desire

by Jenovahh



Series: The Resistance [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Consensual Violence, Cunnilingus, Denial Kink, Denial of Feelings, F/M, I change these tags all the time but, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub! WOL, if you're into bad guys making u submit, this is the fic for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: The Echo can prevent its user from being tempered by primals, and advanced users can transcend their mortal forms.Though you suppose Zenos yae Galvus is another beast entirely.





	1. Prologue

“Would you accept me hero?”

You stand there silently as a clash of wills thunder across the Royal Menagerie. It felt like the climax. The final encounter. You were ready for it to be done. You were terrified of what would happen when it was all over. Is it back to routine as usual? Defeat the next big thing, run around solving small problems until you breathed your last breath?

No...you could not go back to that. Not after meeting your equal. Your kindred spirit. Your lover. Your hunter.

Your friend.

It was not always that way though. Your mind reels in the milliseconds it takes to give him your decision. It seems like another life now, remembering that shame of giving into him. The shame of hiding your trysts from your comrades.

The shame you felt at being defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WWE Announcer Voice] Who's ready to get hornyyyyyyyyy?
> 
> Hello friends I'm Jenovah because I'm totally creative right? Either way I have been playing FFXIV for about two months now and want Zenos yae Galvus to ruin my life. (More like Zenos BAE Galvus amirite)
> 
> I'm far too embarrassed to have this beta'd be anyone so any critiques or mistakes you catch in the story, please just let me know in the comments! I will say this isn't going to be too plot heavy as this was just some PWP I wrote for myself, but I had fallen in love with his character so much I decided to flesh it out more.
> 
> Let's see where this goes.


	2. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right friends we're at the beginning this time that if you have not gotten through the majority of Stormblood you might want to close this tab and open up FFXIV and do just that.
> 
> Granted I'm only using the story very loosely, merely as ways of providing avenues for Zenos and the WoL to ahem, *meet*.  
> I know I have a habit of running speech together; that is to say not breaking apart paragraphs everytime someone is speaking. So I'm trying to slowly break that bad habit, but it still might show up somewhere. If things really are that unclear, just let me know!
> 
> Also as many times as I've poured over the cutscenes and stuff, please let me know if I get any facts wrong. 
> 
> Other than that, I'm a bit nervous to post my first chapter but here we go!

The bodies of your comrades are tired and weak. So many in Rhalgr's reach need care. How was this man so powerful? No mortal could wield such power. He looked like any pureblood Garlean you had encountered thus far; stronger than most sure, but his power… 

It was overwhelming. 

You were hunched over, kneeling on your right leg as the fires roared around you. Your comrades as well lay strewn about the small town, moaning in pain. Even though you cannot see under his helmet, you can tell from his stance he could not care about all the death around him.  _‘What a monster…’_ you growl internally, looking at the mask of the man who caused your defeat. In your heart a fire begins to blaze as bright as the one that burns the tents; it would swallow you whole had you the strength to stand. 

"Such a shame...and here I thought you could entertain me." he grumbles, obviously displeased as he stalks toward you, hand outstretched, his sword glinting in the moonlight. “I had expected a far more rewarding hunt than this.” 

You growl, eyebrows furrowing. How dare he speak to you as if you are beneath him? He stops his advance, seeming to regard you intently. Like hell you're just going to go down without a fight, not against this monster who speaks of you as if you are all cattle to be slain. Slowly you pull yourself up to stand, uncaring that the arm holding your weapon shakes visibly and your legs wobble from strain.

"Interesting..." he murmurs, and suddenly you feel exposed beneath his gaze. 

You cannot explain it, the feeling it gives you to feel as if he is peeling back your clothing, your skin, to look into your very soul despite you being unable to see underneath his mask. You begin to burn differently and feel a strange spark, until you wish you could see what is under all that armor. You feel a pull within you, daring you to dance closer, to this man who would surely kill you. 

He continues to stand there, and you begin to grow nervous, unable to see what he's thinking. For a moment, he turns away. _'Maybe he's distracted...'_ You begin to call upon your power, when he suddenly turns back to you, reflexes sharp. 

Launching yourself at him you are thrown back with a single slash of his sword, crashing to the ground in a crumpled heap. "You are defeated this day." he comes forward and gazes down at you, his armor clanking loudly. He seems to be deciding on something, still staring down at your weak form. Sighing, he turns. 

And he left. Just like that. 

It made you stay wide awake some nights; experiencing your first true defeat. It felt like you stood no chance of winning. Never before had you met someone with such a commanding presence. The rumors were true and it filled you with fear. You had triumphed against Ultima. Challenged a dragon of the first brood and  _won._ But all it took was a man,  _one man_ , to cause your first defeat.

The rest of the Scions had kept their faith in you as always, but you knew that you had to get stronger. They would send you encouraging glances, offer their bits of advice, but it was all they could do, unable to even stand in his presence. There was no other choice for them, but to let you be the one to get strong enough to fight this new enemy. To finally encounter an opponent that you could not merely beat with your own gift...it sparked inspiration within you, a goal. A desire to surpass Zenos yae Galvus. 

Working yourself to the bone was both grueling and satisfying, a self assigned punishment for failing to protect your friends, the wounded who had lived at Rhalgr's Reach. To do your duty as the Warrior of Light. 

Duty. 

The word on occasionally grated at your conscience. What once started off as a simple wish to see the world beyond your small home, had become a journey of epic proportions. While yes, you did get to see Eorzea and it’s many landscapes, the literal weight of the world fell upon your shoulders. While there was a degree of happiness in helping others in the world, in your heart you knew your true happiness came from using your strength to slay the most powerful of foes. To use your gift to protect the weak who could not defend themselves. 

In battle, you felt _alive_.

The woes of being dragged around were stressful, but the rewards of being able to grow stronger with each cut and bruise and sprain made it all worth it. After casting Nidhogg out of Estinien, things had been quiet, you had felt restless. Perhaps you were more so even now, forgoing sleep to train, skipping meals to hunt.  

It was a month, before you saw him again. For the past few months you had been helping the effort to reclaim Doma, which had been somewhat easy enough. News had reached that the Prince himself would be visiting the land, but everyone had agreed it was too dangerous an endeavor. Yugiri could not stand the thought of not taking action against him, all but begging you to join her in an assassination attempt. In your gut you knew it a wasted effort, for you firsthand had tasted his might. 

However, you also wanted to test your own recent growth. No matter what you did, there was a feeling of something tugging at your very soul, calling you to the challenge laid before you.

"There he is." the Au’ra girl whispers lowly. 

Your eyes catch him, the untouchable prince as he strolls along the dirt road of the empty town. A woman is with him, smoking from a pipe as a squad of imperial bodyguards trail behind him. Inwardly you scoff. They're more for show, or meatshields if anything. Someone with his power did not need someone to fight for him. In fact, you felt insulted on his behalf that they even need bother. Perhaps they were there so that he didn't have to get his own hands dirty.

His armor shines like a beacon in the moonlight, surely heavy to any mere man, but he walks as if he did not wear it at all. It was a wonder he wore such gaudy armor, but if your run ins with Garleans had told you anything, heavy armor was a way of life, a show of status. How loudly it sounded as he moved, as if he did not care to alert anyone to his presence, though it wouldn't matter you thought once again. He was a warrior without equal.

"I move now." Yugiri whispers, becoming like smoke. You watch in respect as Yugiri silently dispatches of the soldiers, their bodies crumpling to the ground quietly and by the time one takes notice he is already dead. The movements of a warrior trained to kill, but in stealth rather than might; it has always been a point of admiration upon meeting her. 

Your eyes widen as Yugiri makes to slice Zenos in the back of his neck, but is only met with the clang of a sword. "Pathetic." he grumbles. Yugiri is easily thrown away. “How weak you are. Is this the sum of your hate?” Zenos questions, turning to face her. He could not sound anymore disinterested if he tried. 

“This is only the beginning! For Lord Kaien! For Doma!” Yugiri shouts. 

 _'This wasn't part of the plan.'_ you idly think, though in fairness you and Yugiri did not formulate much of a plan to begin with. Not knowing what else to do, you hop down from the roof, whipping out your weapon. You take out the soldier nearest to you, watching as he crumples to the ground in an unconscious state. Zenos turns to you slowly as you stand to your full height. 

The two of you stare each other down for a few seconds, before he gives you his attention entirely. "Mayhap, I shall test this new blade of yours. Let us hope it is to my liking, lest your misfortunes compound." he sighs, bored. 

You two stand there, sizing each other up. You can still feel he is incredibly strong, and you wonder if even all of your recent trials have gotten you anywhere near him. _‘No...I cannot think of if I am not strong enough. I must be strong enough.’_ you think as you steel yourself against his intimidating aura. It rakes across your skin roughly, harshly to the point of discomfort.

"Then again, I am loath to expend such effort on the unworthy. Come. Earn the honor." 

His apathy grates at you and you ready yourself to battle, thoughts of inadequacy fleeing from your mind. You had never worried before if you were good enough, and now is not the time to start. 

However he is still as strong as before, and it feels like you yourself have not grown in strength at all. The power that sword gives him...it certainly is not of any human ability. “Nice sword.” you ground out, preparing to strike at him again. 

"Only those worthy may wield greatness." He returns simply. He sounds a bit more interested, however his pace is still slow and only moving to you in measured steps. Unhurried as if he has all the time in the world. “Then I should be receiving my own soon." You retort, dodging an attack. You didn’t know what it was about him that made you speak more than usual. Maybe to get a reaction. Show some emotion. That you could affect him like he affected you. 

A shout rings out in that moment, as Yugiri launches herself at the stoic prince. There is no urgency to his movement as he makes a clean swipe of his blade, searing across Yugiri’s torso. Her name falls from your lips in worry as you watch her land on the ground with a thud. Relief courses through as you watch her struggle to sit up. 

Zenos turns his attention back to you, causing the ground to shake as smoke rises up to create a small arena for your one sided duel. Yugiri and that companion of his no longer are in your sight. Sounds of metal clashing can still be heard but he has made it clear he wishes to be alone. The ground nearly trembles to the point of breaking with the force of his power and it takes all your strength to remain upright. 

He points his sword at you, challenging. "I will say this. Weak as you are, you do at least have a modicum of respect from me for not being a coward." His words grate you as you dip deep into your aether. The more he belittles you, the more your anger grows. 

Deciding not to grace him with any words, you only launch a full on attack. You feel your energy waning, your body growing weaker. _'I'll be damned before I show any weakness in front of him.'_ Zenos shoves his sword into the ground, with minimal effort. Your eyes widen as ground beneath you glows creeping toward you in a rush, the force of the attack sending you flying away from the village. 

You land with a hard thud, and immediately you feel that it will take more than a few cure spells to get up from this one. Your arms ache and your legs seem to fail you, as if you cannot will strength into them. Was that a true glimpse of his ability? Had he held back even then, at Rhalgr's?

Zenos appears from the smoke, his steps still measured and slow as he approaches. "And to think..." whatever degrading remark he had for you is stopped as his armor cracks, a piece of his helm falling away. 

He is frozen there, staring at the piece on the ground before reaching up to his helm as if he cannot believe it. You can feel his eyes on you once again, despite not being able to see them. The feeling of being sized up by a predator, no, a _hunter._ Slowly, his sword is sheathed and he removes his helmet to look at it with an unreadable expression. "Oh...how right I was to spare your life.” he sighs in what sounds like near relief. He begins to near you slowly, eyes never leaving your face. 

By gods, he's beautiful.

Killing perfection had never looked so good. His blond hair, tucked behind his ears that glinted faintly in the light of the moon, blue, shimmering eyes that never left your own. Rosy, pink lips open to speak.

"Have no fear, hero." his voice no longer holds that disinterested tone, in fact it has changed entirely. There is interest. Excitement. And something else...a pull you feel again like the first time. The tug feels even stronger as he nears, the need to be close even though you should be running for your life.

"You will not die. Not today." He looks over your handiwork, the edges jagged and rough where it broke. Standing above you now he is the very picture of the prince he is, a monster in mortal form. The helmet lands on the ground with a thunk as he tosses it away from him. 

As he nears, there’s a look in his eyes that tells you he's noticed your appreciative look, smirking as he crouches down next to you. "Congratulations are in order; for being the first person to put a mark on me." his eyes are wild, almost unhinged yet still controlled. Without his helmet, his voice is smooth much like the finest of silks he surely is used to. He is nearly kneeling next to you, and you wonder how he manages with all that armor. 

"I don't...need your congratulations." you ground out, trying to move from him. Your body still isn't responding and you're sure you must look pitiful in your attempts. "Perhaps not." he smiles and you try not to find it beautiful. "But what you do need...is to grow stronger. Give me the challenge I crave. " He leans impossibly closer and you feel his hair brush against your skin. He shifts to kneel next on you, his eyes half lidded, voice but a whisper, "Hear me hero. Endure. Survive. Live." 

The words caress your face and you stare in wonder before hardening your gaze like steel. "W-What are you..." he brushes a gloved hand across your face, caressing you gently. The scent of well kept leather and polished armor fills your senses, along with something with an almost spicy note; his scent you realize. A foil to his brute strength earlier in battle. "Give me the challenge I crave...and I will give you what you crave." his eyes meet yours, knowingly causing your mouth to snap shut in embarrassment. Your skin tingles at his touch, and you involuntarily shudder under his contemplative look. The way he stares is jarring, as if he is looking at something precious to him.

Getting over your shock you try to find it in yourself to be angry and voice your displeasure. "I d-don't..." 

"Well then... it would seem I am a little too eager." He murmurs. 

Before you can question him his lips are upon yours, a gloved hand snaking into your hair to hold you there. He nips at your bottom lip and you gasp, giving him the entrance he needs. His tongue is commanding, and suddenly your exhaustion is forgotten as you let him take his fill of your mouth. 

He allows no room to for you to wrest control from him, set on taking your lips for his own. He's vicious but it feels good, and you find yourself wanting more, returning the kiss before you can think about stopping yourself. You're burning, from his mouth hot on yours while he takes all that you unknowingly give. Not willing to give in completely you give his lip a sharp nibble as well, earning a low groan from the otherwise stoic prince. There’s the faint feeling of a smirk against your lips and the feeling of things getting far more dangerous than you could bear. 

You’re faintly aware of your name being called somewhere in the distance. 

Zenos pulls away slowly at the sound of Alisae's voice, his eyes holding your own. His breath comes fast, more emotion in his eyes in that moment than the past times you had met him. You watch, flushed as his tongue darts out to lick those perfect lips, pulling into a smile, pleased with what he found. His eyes are wondrous, near disbelief as he stares at your flushed face.

"Never before..." He murmurs, eyes grinning dangerously as they look into your own. “What a hunt this shall be.” he whispers, as if it is a secret between the two of you. Standing as you drop unceremoniously back onto the ground, he faces toward the approaching villagers. "What were you doing to her?!" Alisae roars, stilled only by her fear. Yugiri is safe in the arms of Gosetsu, her earlier wound healed. You did not need another comrade’s death to weigh on your mind. 

"Nothing she did not desire." Zenos replies easily, smugness laced in his tone. He turns to you once more, and those crystal depths regarding you hungrily. You hear Yugiri roar, launching herself at him in a fit of rage. “I will kill you!” 

Zenos is unbothered; slicing his sword in a clean arc that sends Yugiri away from him again. “You are unworthy.” he states simply, as though it were obvious. He gazes at you over his shoulder, the unsaid message clear as day.

 _‘But you. You are worthy.’_  

Biting her lip Alisae readies her rapier. "I'll make you pay," 

"Alisae don't!" you shout, hand outstretched. Your arm shakes and your vision begins to as well. "He's...far more powerful..." your world goes black, and though you cannot see it Zenos eyes narrow. While he could strike everyone here down, it would not do to kill the very people he knows can heal you. It would not do well to have his hopes literally and figuratively, die here. 

"You should not let the one person capable of fighting me get so weak. I suggest you heed her warning and run while I am feeling merciful." the words are said with that same bored tone, but the underlying malice is so clear that the air itself seems to have dropped several degrees. Any thoughts of heroism or courage dries up and shrivels like a clipped flower under the scathing stare of the Legatus. 

The threat is blatant in Zenos's gaze as he sheathes his sword, his mere presence demanding obedience. No one moves, too afraid to do anything in the face of his power. Satisfied that the message was sent, Zenos struts through a parting of the villagers until he disappears over the hill. 

Alisae grits her teeth as she walks him stalk away. 

Zenos eventually meets up with Yotsuyu, ignoring her pandering about his well being. He is displeased that once again, she has failed to do her job, and will have to punish her later. She had seemed useful, if not only to sow further seeds of hate and discord in an already run down land of savages, but being one herself he supposed it was his fault for expecting much else. But that was a matter of little consequence for now. 

The only thing he cares about is returning to his rooms and taking care of his...problem. 

Zenos has had his selection of women and their pleasures all his life. Like everything else, they were handed to him on a silver platter. He has always been able to sate the urge of sex when he had desired it. If he wished it, he could force Yotsuyu to service him then and there, if only to take care of the problem. It is not as if she had not voiced her own wishes and he indulged her before. Pleasures of the flesh were not necessary, but he was not foreign to their call. Any woman was his for the taking, all he had to do was give the word. 

But feeling how hard he is right now in his armor...he knows true satisfaction will only come when he has defeated you once again and taken you for himself. There is no using another woman’s body to satiate this deep hunger he feels. The elation he feels before a hunt. Only when you are beneath him will he be _truly_ satisfied. 

He smirks at the thought. How fitting would it be to have the so called hero of savages writhing under him in pleasure? Screaming from his touch as he brought you to the precipice over and over. His lips drinking of your essence, his tongue exploring your deepest part. His cock inside of you, carving into your very existence, as your eyes beseech him for more. 

Would you fight him, he wonders. Tooth and nail, scratching and kicking until he made you submit. Your eyes furious as your body arched into him. Fingers both trying to pull him closer and push him away. His name on your lips as he claims you for himself, extinguishing the fire of your hate. 

Or perhaps you would be weak with denial as he drew the most lewd noises past your lips. Your sense of _duty_ telling you that this was wrong, _he_ was wrong. But he made you feel so right when he was so deep inside you. A being of power able to control such a ferocious temper and bring it to heel. 

He thinks back to your kiss, the way your eyes fluttered closed and your will bent to his with little effort. Your lips were sweet, soft, and supple from the instant he touched them. He didn’t miss your small whine that you tried to cover as he took his fill. You would most likely be like the latter, shaking like a leaf in his hold as you tried to run away from what you so clearly wanted. When he first met you, he found your power wanting but found your latent desire for him intriguing. On a whim he had spared you, for no other reason for the sport of it. 

Upon seeing your power this time he was afraid to be disappointed once again, but was relieved it wasn't so. Reaching the quiet rooms of the castle, he stares calmly at the barren land before him, your determined look in his mind's eye. The fire in your eyes that he knew was there in his own in battle. A look that spoke of a small kitten waiting to unsheathe it's claws to tear and rend, to draw blood. One that spoke of his defeat. He scoffs. 

Let the hunt begin. 

* * *

 

You make your recovery easily enough, until you are back on your feet for the Scions. This defeat was not nearly as brutal as the first, which is the only thing that keeps your spirits high as you lie in bed recuperating. It feels like there is no end to your questioning and you are glad that you are already selectively silent as you’re bombarded with inquiries about your...kiss with Zenos. 

That kiss...it was unlike anything you had ever felt. This isn’t to say that you had a myriad of experience in the matters of romance, but like any youngling you had stolen innocent kisses and held hands. Shy pecks on the lips to genuine clumsy desires by young lads. Those all paled in comparison to that kiss. In one motion he had eclipsed all your experiences entirely. 

There was a feeling of fire, like the ones of war he had surely bathed in as he devoured you. It was startling at how all your apprehension and fear had fled you in that moment; your body completely giving into his will. The demand wasn’t spoken verbally, but explicit nonetheless to give in to him, to allow his very fires to consume you whole. 

And like a fool you gave in to him. For that feeling in your chest that felt as if a chain were between you and you were helpless to resist it’s pull. 

You simply deter the others with the notion that he was just asserting his power over you, having bested you a second time, which probably wasn't far from the truth. No doubt it was a power trip for him, being able to claim your lips without any resistance on your part. You failed to mention to your friends however, that the lack of resistance was mostly your own fault. 

You hated that he had so easily seen through you, had taken advantage of your desire to win, your desire to beat him and twist it so catastrophically. A small part of you whispered that he was not twisting anything, but had merely called you out on what you could not accept for yourself.

 _Give me the challenge I crave..._  

Naturally a man with that much power would be without equal. His strength exuded from every part of him, even his lips as they nipped at yours and his tongue going down your throat, his hand buried in your hair. By the Twelve, your body heats from just _thinking_ about it. His lips were incredibly soft, another thing you found strange considering his dangerous power. But the kiss, you could not deny it was amazing, how he took control and poured himself into you, until it felt there could be no more room for him. A taste of what was apparently a mutual feeling between you. 

 **** _'Desire...'_ your mind supplies, bringing your fingers to touch your lips, a habit you've developed since that encounter. The others worry at you for it, but you dismiss their concerns.

The next time you meet Zenos, you will be far more ready.


	3. Bound

"Sir!"

Zenos looks up with the usual expression of boredom at the soldier that comes to his throne room.

It’s his little pawn, Fordola he remembers as she comes to stand a few fulms away. "I-I come bearing news sir!" From the fool's stuttering it's probably bad news and something to punish her for he thinks with a sigh. He needed something to do anyway.

"Out with it."

She visibly swallows, trying to keep her head held high. "T-The hero...the warrior of light sire. She has bested the primal Lakshmi." Zenos visibly frowns. He had kept track of Fordola’s actions and received news of them forcing the beastmen into summoning a primal. He certainly had not wanted you to be bested by the being, but it did still mean a failure on the woman’s part. A failure that had he not had other plans for her, he would’ve killed her where she stood. A primal being summoned and then subsequently defeated was a sign of sloppy work on her part. However...

A small smile tugged at pale lips. Still, it was good that you had bested the so called god. He knew only bare knowledge of the false deities the savages had called upon, but knew that their power was immense. After all it was why Aulus toiled the days away in his laboratory on his account. For you to best one showed of strength. Potential. _Challenge._ But could he be surprised? Nay, of course not. While you may have experienced defeat at his hands, he could still see how you earned your title of  _Eikon Slayer._

You, the warrior, had left his mind very little as of late. He did not mind to indulge himself of little fantasies and musings of what it would be to have you. Fire in your eyes as you duel to the death. His sword tearing your skin, leaving blood trailing down your arm. To have your claws sink into his flesh, nearly drawing blood as he pounded into your core.That sweet mouth of yours whispering his name so softly as he overwhelmed you with pleasure, making you submit to him.

Caught in his musing a tad too long it seems, as the woman begins to visibly shake. You wouldn't shake before him. You would meet him head on, as you had the first time he had met you. Your eyes would not be lowered; they'd meet his own without fear, your anger flitting in your shiny depths. The thought of you trembling is preposterous even as he thinks about it, remembering the way you had stood against him without fear. Yes, the warrior that he dares even  _hope_ flourishes into his rival. "So you mean to tell me..." Zenos begins. 

"B-B-But! I bring good news as well sire!" She sputters, desperate to interrupt.  Zenos frowns at this, not expecting fear out of someone who seems so determined to keep their head held high. Failure was one thing, being interrupted from her own cowardice was another reason for punishment entirely. "Quickly then, while you still breathe." he spits, patience run thin.

"We have captured the Warrior of Light."

Zenos's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before a fiendish smirk paints his lips, scaring the woman in it's wake. All of his prior displeasure is snuffed like a candle, teeth glinting as the smirk grows into a full on grin. "Captured?" He repeats, shifting his weight to lean forward in interest. The motion startles Fordola for a moment before she regathers her courage. "Yes my lord. In an effort to take responsibility for the Ananta trying to summon a primal we had left to try and stop them. However upon reaching it, we had seen her there and waited for her to defeat it. It allowed us to easily push back her allies, and apprehend her in her weakened state." She finishes in a rush. 

It was both amazing and pitiful that your little ragtag group of _friends_ were practically useless without you. You were the key to their victory, their very survival. A weapon they sent to best beings they were too weak to. And due to their own inability to literally fight their own battles, you had been delivered to him, to the empire they were trying so hard to topple. A small part of him mourns the loss of the hunt he had been waiting for, but he’ll consider this his hounds coming back with good prey for once. It did take them some higher thinking on their part to wait until you were weakened from your battle instead of charging you head on after all. He did not doubt that you would have slain them all had they bothered to attack you at full strength.

Well perhaps not slain. You were the _hero_ after all. "That is good news." He drawls as he stands, rolling his shoulders after having sat down for quite some time. The day had drastically improved, but so has his so-called "life" since he had found you. "Where is she being held?" He asks as he makes long strides out of his throne room, and into the halls. "In the dungeons," she stammers, struggling to keep up with Zenos's long strides, despite her own height.

The dungeons. Fitting, considering your power, and if the soldiers weren't totally incompetent you shouldn't be too much of a threat still for him to entertain _other_ plans.

"My chambers. Bring her to my chambers." Fordola visibly falters in disbelief, confusion written clearly on her face but quickly regains stride. "At once sire.” She responds, gasping as she nearly runs into his back with his abrupt stop.

Turning to her, his eyes are like the most chilled ice. “But, do make a note to keep her chained in the aether converters. You _do_ have her chained in them correct?” he sighs, voice expectant. Fordola nods out of fear before she can find her voice again to give a verbal answer. “Of course sir! I will direct the men at once!”

“Good. Do not think I have forgotten your earlier failure.” Zenos hums, his eyes unreadable which increases Fordola's already high fear. A small smile graces his lips, as he glances over to a figure in a nearby hallway. “However with this news I am willing to let you seek...other opportunities. I will not have you disappointing me once more.”

Fordola glances over to the mysterious man in the hallway, before once again turning to Zenos. “Go.” 

* * *

 

Your eyes flutter open and you find yourself on a plush bed, in fact the best bed you have ever had the pleasure of laying in. The last you remember is gazing at Lakshmi as her aether dissipates, the fight drawing a bit more out of you than you had thought. Then there was shouting, men yelling. Images of imperial soldiers and Lyse's face getting further away flutter through your mind.

Moving to sit up, you find your hands chained to the posts, eyes widening. Giving a tug you find the hold extremely firm. There’s no breaking out of them with brute force. 

 _'Oh no.'_  

Looking around, it doesn't take long for your eyes to land on Zenos, who is calmly leaning against a window. From the lay of the landscape you can see jumping for your escape is clearly not an option. 

"I hope you have rested well." Zenos begins, still gazing out the window.

The room is large, every bit what one would expect for the prince of the Garleans. You stare at him for the moment, anger filling you immediately as the weight of your situation settles in. You try to call upon your power, but feel an instant drain as soon as you try, the pain forcing a whine from your throat. You try not to feel too insulted that he has not even bothered to turn around.

"Come now. You think I would let my fiery, godslaying hero have free reign over her magicks?" He is without his armor; in fact it is on display in a case on the opposite wall. Wearing a simple robe, maroon in color, he lounges with his hair unbound and resting on his shoulders. His figure is surprisingly more muscular than you had first thought, but someone of his strength would naturally be physically strong as well. Bulky wouldn't be the way to describe it, but he’s not necessarily lean either. The robe covers broad shoulders, made of very fine silk that shimmers in the light of the setting sun. 

"This is not how I expected our next meeting to be..." he begins again, turning to you. His robe is parted, revealing an expanse of muscular chest. There are scars, a few more than you would imagine being there for a man of his strength. "But how could I give up the chance to see my only adversary?" His eyes are appreciative, running across your form without shame. Your clothes are still on thankfully, though the heavier parts of your armor are elsewhere in some place you cannot immediately see. That doesn't stop him from undressing you with only his eyes, even as your mind entertains the idea of his hands doing the job.

You try not to squirm under that gaze, noticing a hint of reverence in it. 

In his eyes you are begging to be claimed, to be conquered. Everything about your body language screams for him to take and take, though you do not consciously realize it. It knows what he can provide, _will_ provide. He will take satisfaction in bending your body to his superior will until your throat is raw from the cries of ecstasy. Oh, but in time. He wants to take things _slowly._  

"W-What do you want from me?" you ask, feeling more than exposed. It’s unnerving how he stares at you, as if you are the only person in all the land that matters to him. He chuckles, standing from the window and seemingly gliding toward you, the grace of a fighter clear in every step. You try to curl away, but there is no hiding from his predatory stare. 

"I thought my intentions were clear enough little hero. I want for nothing but the challenge you present. For the day that one of us strikes the other down without mercy." he says, as if it is obvious. "I have lived my life looking for a worthy opponent. I thought it impossible." he sits on the bed, increasing your already high apprehension. 

"But upon finding you I see potential...and a kindred spirit." "I am nothing like you." you snap in a low voice, pulling at your chains. He sits there, unbothered, amused. The continued silence unnerves you even more, feeling small under his watchful eye with all your options of defense taken from you.

"Yes my little beast. You are not. Except that your overwhelming power has finally met it's better in mine own skill." He purrs, crawling further onto the bed. You bite your lip, unsure what to say to that. Looking away is not an option, refusing to back down in any form when you are already so disadvantaged.  

"I could see it in your eyes. The indignation of defeat. But I have also seen your drive to surpass me." he smiles serenely. "I would keep you alive, to see if it is possible. To see you unsheathe those claws to tear into my still beating heart." The words are startling but his tone is seductive, the tension in the air growing exponentially. It’s all you can do to not demand he kiss you right now, the urge to bite down on his lip like you had done days ago is overwhelming.

"How am I supposed to get stronger, if you have me strapped to your bed?" you ground out, embarrassed by the fact as you had said it. He gazes at the chains keeping you bound, seeming to think before returning to your face. "You certainly are mouthier than your reputation gives. Did I not say that if you give me what I desire...you will get what you desire in return?"

Settling himself above you, your breath seems to come in a rush from having him so close. "I have seen it. The desire in your eyes. To not only desire strength on the battlefield, an equal opponent..." he trails off, leaving you to wonder what he was to say. He takes his time drinking you in, time he was not afforded in the heat of battle. Legs toned from walking across the landscapes of Eorzea, dotted with scars he is sure. Curves that were once hidden underneath layers of armor, now on display for him to drink in. A hand reaches up to cup your face, thumb running across your lips gently. His golden hair falls onto you, his eyes holding yours in a half lidded stare which you have still yet to break. Steadying himself on one arm, the other reaches down before to get under your pants. His fingers begin to stroke at the little nub he knows is there, eliciting a gasp from you. "But there is still more than that you wish for." 

"Y-You're wrong..." you whine as his face nears yours. "Am I?" he asks and before you can answer, his mouth is on yours. 

You sigh into his mouth without realizing, letting him plunder your own as his fingers stroke more firmly, coaxing forward more wetness. The warning bell in your mind becomes a quiet ring, the defenses your body puts up slowly lowering as his tongue moves with yours.

"It is only right that I take you..." he rasps, breaking away as he continues to rub at your folds. Your lungs are thankful for the air, chest heaving as oxygen is reintroduced into your system. His eyes dart to the chains as you pull on them, though it’s not from a wish to escape, but from the liquid fire he knows is coursing through your veins. The sound of their rattling adds to the symphony of your struggles to keep your moans from him.

Experimentally, Zenos moves a finger underneath your undergarments, testing the wetness. It takes mere seconds for your juices to cover his fingers, leaving him smirking with pride. "Deny me all you want hero.  Your body cannot lie." he soothes, sliding one finger inside. Your toes curl and your back arches into him. There is no hiding your moans anymore, not when he seems to know just what you need.

He continues his ministrations, his free hand reaching for the top of your pants, pulling them down slowly. The eyes of a killer swirl with lust as skin is revealed ilm by ilm before him.  "Hide all you want..." he murmurs darkly, hand growing impatient as he pulls them past your knees. Your eyes betray your anticipation, the trembling of your body a dead giveaway to your desire. Soon enough they are on the floor, leaving you only in your shirt and underthings. 

"You can't hunt me...if you're between my legs." you get out, angry that you sound as breathless as you do. His eyes leave your body to look at you, a smug look on his face. "I think you will find that that is not the case, _my hero_." the way he says it’s almost sickeningly sweet, but not in a way between lovers. It is almost condescending. As if he is reminding you of the role you choose to play. A  _hero._ A hero that is currently in the arms of the villain.

He pulls your underwear further to the side, glancing at the clear slick between your thighs. You try to shut your legs but he is not having it, using his forearms to keep your legs apart. "You crave my touch." Glancing at you, he gives a painful grip on your thighs; a silent command to keep them open. You dare not disobey, pushing away the thought of what he would do if you did. He begins to rub again, smirking with satisfaction as your hips begin to writhe and noises pour from your lips. “Only I can give you the bliss you crave.”

"That's not true...!" your voice skyrockets in pitch as he dips a finger inside once more. He plunges it in slowly, removes it at the same pace until he sets a rhythm. Your eyes are hazy and he watches every expression, listens for every noise. 

Removing the finger he makes a show of licking your essence, as elegant as years of formal training would bestow him. You're enchanted as you watch, you can't tear your eyes away from the sight of him tasting you. Satisfied only after he has cleansed his finger does he give his opinion. "Divine." he whispers in a voice so low, filled with pure, unfettered  _hunger_  you shiver. You taste of your power, the calm before the storm. He is eager to see when you will taste like lightning, sharp and deadly, searing through his body in a magnificent show of strength.

And then he is on you.

It doesn't take long for the excitement to skyrocket, with Zenos on top of you, tongue swirling inside your mouth, fingers rubbing against your clit. Moans flow freely without shame and he swallows them greedily, not wanting to miss a single one. He’s thorough, catching on quickly to just how your body wants to be played.

Zenos grins sadistically as he feels your body melt into his touch, the tension of resisting easing away with each stroke of his fingers. "Decided to give in to your desires? Smart girl." he teases as he pulls your underwear aside again, slipping a finger inside. His free hand runs down your body as you arch into his touch.  

He slides a second finger in, appreciating your moans as your eyes gaze back into his own. Your arms tug at the chains, clearly desiring to grab onto _something_ but he is not willing to fight here. The thought had crossed his mind of course, to have you scratch and tear at him as you try to make one another submit. But the thought of having you at his mercy was far more appealing. He leaves your lips to go for your jaw, lips and tongue tracing patterns until he reaches your throat. Your instincts scream at you to flee, having your enemy be so near your vitals, but you can only feel a thrill hum through those same veins. "Please," you beg, whether for more or less, you do not know.

He had not planned to go too far this time, but your eagerness makes him reconsider.

He says nothing as he settles himself between your legs, bringing them over his shoulders. You watch with wide eyes as he calmly stares into your own and licks at your folds. Your feet dig into his back sharply as your hips thrust into his face. The dull pain in his back seem to rile him further, hearing a faint growl from his chest as he swirls his tongue inside you. 

"Z-Zenos..."

You hear a faint groan, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before opening once more, the hunger there seeming barely controlled.

He uses his strength to keep you still, determined to be focused on his task. Your moans bounce off the walls, melodious in their sound. His name continues to fall from your lips and he keeps pushing to oblige your desires, which are only his own. “Sit still.” he orders, forcing your compliance with only his strength. Your writhing has decreased, but your cries have not. His grip borders on painful but he can tell it only excites you further by your increased moans.

He gives a hard suck on your clit and you come in his mouth, letting him drink his fill.

He watches as you catch your breath, eyes half-lidded and satisfied. He continues to lap softly at your lower lips, making sure to not to waste a single drop of the power he craves so dearly. Zenos pulls your legs from his shoulders, and remains there, saying nothing while you come down from your high. It is a beautiful sight, his little kitten with it’s claws sheathed and it’s mood docile.

Your eyes find his own again, that same dark and foreboding look in them seeming to be even more present. Still weak from orgasm you try to pull away from him, but his grip on your legs remain firm, holding you in place. "I am not done with you. Not yet." He growls, a hand leaving your leg to catch your chin and force you to look at him. "I will not stop until I have had my fill this night." The grip loosens as it trails back down your body, grazing past your throat to feel your pulse pounding there. He continues down, smoothing past the flare of your hips, eyes speaking of a sleepless night. The chains rattle softly, as you feel the link between you pull a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Me:  
> No one:  
> Me: So what if Zenos chained me up and had his way with me
> 
> Yeah so I mulled over and over and over on whether or not to keep this chunk and decided; if people aren't into it, they won't read it. Then if they are, then We're_All_In_This_Together.mp3
> 
> Quick note I had this written for a long time but could not remember for the life of me???How Krile gets captured so I researched and tried to find videos of cutscenes and came up pretty short so yeah we're just going to the castle to get ate out, enjoy fellow sinners


	4. Stars

The night sky really is lovely...

Head craned back, you take a moment to look at the stars above, finding peace in their twinkling from the heavens. Your feet scuff at the dirt below you, your legs carrying you forward alone in the night.

You were released from the royal palace in a rather grand showing; after all you were deep in the heart of Ala Mhigo, the very base of operations for the Garlean Empire. From your perspective you are practically dumped on the Scion's lap by the empire, though it is staged to look like a bit of a fight occurred. It was possibly more to look like the failure of incompetent soldiers instead of Zenos just releasing you, leaving you with no way to explain yourself to the Resistance.

How considerate of him.

It was both a relief and a concern that Zenos saw fit to release you, especially considering his own obvious goals where you were concerned.

_“You’re letting me go?” You question, watching as he stands from the bed. You tug your last piece of your armor on, limbs still a bit weak from the mornings activities. Exhaustion pulls at your bones, both from Zenos' attentions and those very attentions lasting seemingly until dawn. The rest of the night is a blur, the faint tingling of soreness between your thighs and limbs weighed down from a night of pleasure. You last remember your eyes feeling heavy, looking at Zenos as he stared out the window. Upon waking, you found everything as it should be, Zenos still by the window as if he had not moved, your clothes still on your body. The fact of spending a night with him, sharing a bed, feeling secure enough to let your guard down and sleep does not bother you as much as you'd like it to._

_Facing Zenos you find him staring out the window once more, gazing at everything and nothing. His arms are crossed, accenting his broad shoulders. A blush creeps to your face as you remember gripping onto them tightly, spotting a few red marks peeking from underneath his robe. Marks that you had made, not unlike the ones that were hidden underneath your breeches, dotting your thighs._

_“Of course. You seem to grow stronger not confined within these walls.” he sounds bored, though you know it's not because of you. “I have arranged a way for you have a little escape, if you will, so that you may return to your friends." The way he spits out friends makes it seem as he hates the idea of friendship entirely. Or does he hate your friends instead?_

_He turns to you, the light of the morning sun setting his gold locks alight. His eyes are twin flames, cool and relaxed as he faces you. "Go out and increase your strength. Unless you wanted to be kept..." those beautiful lips spread into an evil smirk, immediately making you frown. Sighing dramatically at your expression he gives a short laugh before standing to walk toward you. You do not flinch as he reaches a hand out to twirl a lock of your hair between his fingers, his eyes showing he's deep in thought. That same hand moves to rub his thumb across your lips, as if to test it's softness. You tense your jaw, resisting the urge to take the appendage in your mouth and wrap your tongue around it. If he notices it, he doesn't say anything. "Don't keep me waiting."_

Coming out of your reverie, you let out a long sigh. 

The relief is palpable when you return to the Scions. Alphinaud is beside himself with relief, not happy until the best healers have seen you despite your claims of feeling just fine. Upon questioning, you simply buy them off with a story that they had captured you to see if they could do anything with the Echo, but you put up too much of a fight. Deciding to transport you, they made the mistake of giving you too little guards, allowing you to make your escape.

You were a little roughed up from the ordeal, after all you did have to actually fight your way out of capture. And to their credit you had been kept in those same aether sapping chains that Zenos had you in. But Zenos had also given you the key to keep clutched in your palm as you were escorted from Ala Mihgo. It was a simple task of unlocking the chains, disarming the guards and making a break for it. It still makes you uncomfortable that he was so willing to  _let you go_. If he was the hunter he so claimed to be, surely he would play for keeps? Somehow that felt wrong, as if it would be too easy a victory.

_'Don't keep me waiting.'_

Those words ring throughout your mind and you hate the excitement it makes you feel. You hate how _he_ made you feel. Even past the heated gazes and fiery kisses, the feel of his hands caressing your skin, the will to fight was still his main goal. He was like the sun, burning impossibly bright. Or perhaps a flame and you were the moth. So fatally attractive in all the wrong ways, helpless to it's temptation despite the danger it so obviously presented. But you knew that you must beat him. For the world. Such was your duty as the Warrior of Light.

Though it’s not duty that drives you anymore to increase your power. It is the thought of chipping his armor further. Of making him falter from your attacks. Of ripping into him until you have overwhelmed him with _your_ strength.

You gasp, startled. When had you begun entertaining such thoughts? How had they taken such a dark turn? Surely you could not be becoming more like him…?

Shaking your head as if it would help clear it, you take a deep breath. Duty is what kept you moving forward. Even as your denial held you back.

It was almost cute, as it was pitiful that you continued to  _lie_ to yourself.

You quickly snuck behind metal doors, seeing no signs of life at all. Any wandering wildlife had seemed to vacate the area as you strode through the empty yard of Specula Imperatoris.

"I expected you to be a bit more wary of rumors as far as leaders of empires being at random locations are...but I suppose I can't complain as you are here now, my dear adversary."

Stopping in your tracks, you turn to face the owner of the voice. Zenos stands a few yalms away, casually leaning against a wall. He looks almost ethereal in the moonlight, as if the darkness enhances his beauty. Standing he moves to face you, immediately setting you on guard. "So eager to begin the show now are we?" he tuts, hands open in a show of helplessness. The action offends you immediately,  you scoff loud enough for him to hear, gritting your teeth as you unsheathe your weapon. "You were the one who summoned me here." you return, sliding into a crouch.

Earlier that day, you were surprised to find an imperial lackey running headlong toward you, not to attack but with a message. A cryptic message detailing when and where you could find a fight. It could have easily been a trap, but something so underhanded seemed beneath Zenos. It had only been a few weeks or so since you last saw him; perhaps he had grown tired of waiting. If that was the case, then it was just fine; it's not like you were pushing yourself, unsure if you would see him sooner rather than later.

Power flows through you, and you feel that this time will be different than the others. "It seems the beast did truly come out to play..." he drawls, a hand moving to rest on his sword revolver. Even from this distance, you can see his eyes nearly shine, the sheer excitement on his face reinforcing what you already know. The need to fight gleams brighter than any star in the sky, and you feel your blood rising to the challenge.

"Come then. Let's see how you've grown."

With a roar you launch yourself at him, baring your teeth in rage. His face remains calm but the storm rages within his eyes, a smile ever present on his face as he unsheathes his sword. He takes your attack head on, grin growing more pronounced as he feels himself having to actually withstand your attack. "Yes...this is what I had  _hoped_ for." A word that brings such happiness, that has carried people and entire nations sounds so dark and twisted coming from his mouth. With a shove he knocks you away, but you're quick to begin attacking again.

The prince doesn't seem to be breaking a sweat, though you can tell that he is actively paying attention to your every move. He actually puts in effort to dodge your attacks now, after being knocked backwards by you hitting him square in the chest. You felt a flutter of pride in your chest at seeing his slightly startled expression before it was gone in a flash; apparently he hadn't been expecting that. However you know he won't make that mistake again, being the skilled fighter he is.  You're able to read his tells, dodging more of his own flurries as a laughter of pure  _joy_ rings into the night. 

Your body runs on pure adrenaline, recovering from his attacks much faster than your previous encounters. The results of your hard work are paying off, and you grin when you manage to leave a scratch in his armor. He brings out new moves you have yet to see, but you're a quick learner just like he is, managing to keep injury to a minimum. It's a wonder that no one has flown by or stopped near the noise you know is being made, how on earth that this is a private affair is beyond you.

Circling each other, your chest heaves with exertion, but you have never felt more energized. There's a low hum beneath your skin, anticipation crawling down your back as you wait for Zenos' next move. It takes all your effort for your own smile not to pull at your lips, to show him your own joy at your improvement. At seeing the few nicks and scratches you've made in his armor, and you wonder if he'll have them buffed out or keep them. "You would be surprised that even someone of my power could struggle to get on his own to go fight his only worthy opponent." he speaks, choosing to draw another sword.

"Always hounded by guards who I could sooner strike down without the need to even look at them than provide _me_ any protection." A sudden grin paints his lips as his body glows red. Your eyes go wide as you're blown away into a metal wall, grunting in pain as you make contact. The impact jars you a bit more than you thought, it takes you a few moments to clear your vision of Zenos stalking toward you. His hair blows freely in the wind, his eyes cool in the moonlight. You can feel your heartbeat increase as he nears, damning yourself for finding him so damn  _beautiful_. Only with the fire of combat in his eyes does he truly look  _alive._

"Perhaps you should have stayed in your stolen home, prince." you ground out, feeling the need to taunt at him. Feeling was slowly returning to your limbs, and in a moment you could hop back to your feet and resume your duel. "Stolen?"  he chuckles, stopping for a moment. "I have not stolen anything, dear warrior." He suddenly turns, making you furrow your eyebrows in confusion. Slowly you get to your feet, watching as he moves to a door in a nearby wall. "Anything the empire has gained, has been through conquest. Surely you can understand _that_." The door opens and he strides inside, your feet instinctively compelling you to follow without question. Shutting with an audible thud, the door closed behind you and you find Zenos standing in the middle of the room.

"Like many things, I have had them all handed to me." You hear the sound of a clasp being undone, flinching at the sharp sound of his gauntlets hitting the floor. "My title...my kingdom..." he sounds bored once again, as the other gauntlet joins it's mate on the floor. "I have lived my life, having every single thing I have ever desired handed to me with little effort on my part." His sash  falls to the floor, one after the other as the realization of him undressing finally hits you. Suddenly your will to fight flees you, replaced with the feeling of a mouse being cornered.

"Perhaps that is where my desire to hunt was born." More sounds of snapping. His muscles shift as he pulls his pauldrons from his shoulders, letting them nearly crash to the ground with little care. Your eyes are unblinking as he kicks his sabatons off, somehow still making the action look elegant. "A world full of beasts for me to hunt and test my own strength upon." His last piece of armor falls away, until he there only in his the black breeches and shirt beneath his armor. Turning to you, you're frozen to the spot at the ravenous look in his eyes, the feeling of being cornered compounding tenfold. "The frustration of surpassing every teacher in the land, of striking down every foe set to oppose me..." You begin to back away, trying to keep as much space between you and him as possible. A squeal jumps from your throat as your back hits a wall, cold and unfeeling in contrast to the heated look turned on you.

"And then you come along."

His body is warm as he nears you, a hand reaching out to grab for your waist, curling around it to bring you flush against him. The other cups your chin almost gently, focusing your gaze on him. He is still silent even as he dips to press his lips on yours, letting you melt into him just like the last time. The near tenderness is almost jarring, feeling like a lover's embrace but not all at once. A nip on your bottom lip is all it takes for you to let him ravish your mouth, tongues dancing as your hands drop your weapon with a clang to the floor to spread across his chest. His hand tilts your chin to allow him more access to your neck, teeth nibbling and biting none to gently to leave marks. Your breath comes fast, fingers curling into his chest as you struggle to keep yourself upright. 

The kisses become hungrier, his grip painfully tighter as he releases your waist to pull down at your armor, revealing more skin around your neck to claim. You're pressed further into the wall, the faint realization of just how physically strong he is dawning on you as you find yourself unable to break from his hold. His mouth feels far too good, your lungs feeling like they can't keep up with how ecstatic you feel.  You whimper as he withdraws for a moment to spin you around, pressing your front into the wall. His chest is warm on your back, mouth finding your neck again for just a moment. "You come along, to liberate a land of savages, oh dear  _hero._ " The way he twists the word will never stop sounding any stranger to your ears, the guilt slowly piling. "If they saw you now..." he drawls, his hands creeping to your hips to grind against his own. Your face heats as you feel his arousal against your back, as one hand unfastens the button that holds your gear up, to fall pitifully to the floor. 

"The resistance, forced to look at their hero enthralled with the very villain they seek to strike down. Not unlike the very beastmen they seek to suppress. " Calloused hands dip into your pants, finding your lower lips with familiarity. A finger rubs along your clit, your legs tremble, fingers scratching at the wall as the first waves of pleasure flow through you. He had spent an entire night getting to know your body, and now he's putting that knowledge to use. "What would they say to finding you beneath the very man they hate with such ferocity?" a whine leaves your throat as he swirls his fingers around a nub, teasing you before dipping one inside.

You can't help but moan, pushing further back into him as your legs struggle to keep you upright. Oh how you wish you could feel him as you did so many nights ago, able to feel his muscles ripple beneath your hand. You refuse to show your impatience, even though the fact he is toying with you makes you bite your lip to try and keep the noises you make to a minimum. As his finger begins to thrust, you grab onto his wrist with an iron grip, needing to touch him somehow. You can feel his lips smirk against your neck before they return back to sucking on the skin there, clearly unsatisfied with the amount of marks he's made.

He sighs almost dreamily, tongue trailing to your jaw hungrily, looking for spots he's left untouched. "What would they say if they heard how you moaned for me?" "Please," before you can protest, a second finger slips in with the first, stretching you wider. You reach back for him, trying to use him to ground yourself as the world spins out of control. He doesn't continue to thrust slowly, choosing a faster pace that keep lewd noises spilling from your lips with each thrust. There's no restricting your moans as his long fingers dip into you, pace as brutal as he is.

He shouldn't be able to press any closer, but he does, hair falling into his face, spilling from his shoulders to your as he leans to whisper in your ear once more. "Surely you cannot be feeling  _guilty_ dear warrior." his tone is mocking, breathless against your ear, before he nibbles on the soft skin. "Did you really lie to your friends to come all this way to deny yourself?" The ferocity of his words coupled with his thrusting pulls a deep groan from you, teeth biting down on your lip hard enough you feel you might break the skin. "Are you afraid that they will know the same as I? That your desires are far darker beyond their understanding..." he growls, curling his fingers inside you. The shock of pleasure makes him grab on to you as your knees nearly buckle, panting as he drives you higher.

"Z-Zenos," you beg and once more you are unsure what for. To stop this madness, to stop him from saying words that couldn't possibly be true. "I'm the hero" you keep telling yourself, despite your thighs spreading wider. "I have a duty for the good of Eorzea" you repeat even as you feel your body tense in preparation for the fall. A few more thrusts and you come undone, crying out as your orgasm tears through you. You whine as you practically  _beg_ for him to stop continuing to stroke your sensitive nub, the over stimulation making you shake. Only the support of Zenos' hold and the wall keep you upright, eyes hazy as you stare emptily at the ceiling. Removing his fingers, but not for your own benefit, he licks his fingers clean, and once done pulls away from you.

"Face me." he orders in a low tone. You barely trust your own legs to turn and face him, to face the consequences of your actions, unsure about meeting his eyes. But turn you do,  and you meet his half lidded stare head on, though it is short lived as you're drawn to focus on his arms instead as they flex, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal that smooth muscle you so badly wanted to touch. Temptation to reach out burns in your finger tips, but you keep your arms at your sides, unsure what to do next.

His pants are quick to join the pile on the floor, leaving him fully nude before you. His body is sheer perfection, crafted by the very gods he cursed. There was no explanation otherwise.

"Having second thoughts?" Your eyes immediately jump to his face, finding him a bit closer. There's an expectant expression on his face, as if he waits to see what you'll do first. You shake your head, not trusting yourself to vocalize anything, with your throat nearly raw from your moans. A frown tugs the corners of your mouth down at being forced to acknowledge your own sins, much to his liking from what you can tell by his expression. "Good..." his voice is dark as he brings you to him again, grip unbearably tight. "The night is still young dear hero." Your neck is at his mercy once more, fire reigniting your body as he takes you for his own. His hands are more aggressive in removing your clothes, not sharing any of the elegance he had with his own armor. "Forgive my impatience," he chuckles, tossing your pants elsewhere in the room. "but I think it's time we'd move things along." His own are quick to follow.

Both of you are bare before the other, much like you feel your very soul is when you are with him. You don't feel shame at your nudity before him, letting him pick you up to wrap your legs around his hips. You rest your hands on his shoulders, smoothing them across broad shoulders, anticipation setting your nerves on end. Giving you no warning you feel the tip of his erection, prod at your entrance, before he sheathes himself inside you, your eyes to flutter closed, head banging against the wall as you throw it back at the feeling of being  _full_.

You knew it would be a stretch, but nothing could have mentally prepared you for it in the least, even with your quick glances at his girth from prior encounters. Your hands move from his shoulders to instead claw at his back, his own hands gripping tightly at your thighs. Nothing is said as he pulls out, letting you feel the length of him before slowly sliding back in, a hand flying to your mouth to cover the loud moan you release. "None of that." he growls, grabbing said hand roughly and pulling it to the side. His eyes are still cool, a smile on his face, but that same darkness from earlier is still there. The sense of danger you remember feeling once now suddenly prods at you, as you feel him release your hand to lie on his shoulder. "I will hear every moan, every cry, every  _plea_ for more," he pulls out again, and you feel almost embarrassed by seemingly how seemingly unaffected he is while you fall part before him.

"Let me hear you cry out into the night, my dearest beast."

He sets a slower pace, wanting to hear the sounds of your pleasure. You can't find it within yourself to even try and deny him, lewd noises of every kind tumbling forth without your wanting them to. Your legs lock tighter around his hips as he thrusts into you, eyes shut as the ecstasy overwhelms you. Everything feels hypersensitive, able to focus on just the sensations and push the wrongness far from your mind. What feels  _right_ is his hand gliding up your body to cup a breast, molding and squeezing the flesh until he is sated. A noise you would be embarrassed to recall later leaves you as you feel his mouth closed around a nipple, clearly not satisfied with having marks only on your neck, needing to claim every inch of skin he sees before him. A need to conquer is in every touch, every tug of his teeth on your skin, the feeling of being  _claimed_ settling into you.

Hands. Your hands need something to hold onto, to keep yourself rooted in reality. Gold hair slips through your fingers, until you follow the strands up and you  _pull_ , earning a low groan from Zenos. "Yes," he grounds out, hips snapping faster as he pounds into your core. His hands are clasping your hips so tightly you are sure you might bruise, but you can't find it within yourself to care right now. 

There is nothing gentle about this coupling, from your nails digging into his skin, from the force of his thrusts into your body. His name is a mantra on your lips, whenever you can fit it between the stream of moans that burble forth. There's too much to focus on, his muscles flexing beneath supple skin, the softness of his hair between your fingers. Regret is the furthest thing from your mind as the pleasure builds, cries increasing in pitch as you get close. "Cry out, my warrior of light." he growls, his voice breathless and ragged with pleasure. He reaches between you and strokes your clit, giving you no choice but to fall apart in his arms. Hands gripping his hair almost hard enough to pull it out gives you a moan so  _filthy_ from him that it only adds to the soaring feeling of your orgasm. Your entire body shakes with the force of it, tensing and relaxing as waves of bliss crash into you. Satisfaction waits for you in the aftermath,  a latent sense of happiness underneath it all as your body calms down.

Finally able to open your eyes, you watch Zenos as he leans his head on your shoulder, breath coming fast as he seeks his end. Pulling him back, you refuse to be denied to see his face at the peak, a small, knowing grin flashing your way, before a choked shout fills the room. He shudders, features tensed, eyes filled with reverence upon you, before it relaxes into an expression one of pure bliss, not unlike when he is in battle. His eyes flutter closed, grip on your thighs tightening once more. Letting out a shuddering breath, he continues thrusting a bit more as if to push his seed further, his head falling back onto your shoulder. Slowly, he kneels to the ground, allowing himself reprieve.

You indulge yourself in running your hands through his hair, enchanted with its softness. The strands flow like water through your fingers, the moment almost tender if you couldn't feel the slight burn of bruises waiting to form and his seed dripping from your entrance. Your lips move to nibble at his ear, allowing yourself this moment to just touch him, without passion to cloud your senses. A low rumble builds in his chest as your mouth grows more exploratory, making him seem as if he is the beast. "Feeling eager?" he chuckles, leaning back to face you.

His smile is one of satisfaction, though if anything it is almost hungrier than before. You don't dare speak, instead pulling him close to kiss him again, reveling in the feeling of being in his embrace. It's not loving, nor gentle. His grip on you is not the soft caresses your friends whispered about when you were young. The way he commands the kiss is nothing that young girls dream of. His hands, calloused and rough from war, hands that have killed and murdered, they are not the hands of a man you love, body and soul. The lips that trail down to your breasts do not whisper how beautiful you are, they do not worship you. And yet you want it all the same.

You want him, all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go friends. We've finally got the D.
> 
> It's like not over over, but hey maybe we can get dicked down one more time?
> 
> I like read a lot of stories to cross reference to help with pacing, and I tried to make sure there's some variety, because you know Zenos fic tends to be kinda samey. But, the well is dry anyway so who are we to complain.
> 
> gshdhfk I hate my writing style I feel like its too short and clipped idk. I_Tried.jpg
> 
> Enjoy~


	5. Accept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a lot of spare time y'all

Sleep won't come.

Lying in bed, you merely stare out the window, looking out onto the silent night. Stars twinkled, the moon shone, and it was peaceful; unlike the feelings storming in your heart. You were nearby at the Roost in Gridania, close enough to get to Gyr Albania quickly if need be, but still a respectable distance from the growing suspicions of the Scions.

Rolling over you cradled your pillow to you tightly, willing away tears that wanted to fall. You were so frustrated. With yourself. With the Scions. With Eorzea. With everyone and everything else except the very root of the problem.

Zenos.

It wasn't love. No, this wasn't the heartsick pangs of two star crossed lovers. This was the feeling of falling with no sense of when you would land. The feeling of watching a train crash in slow motion. Of things destined to fail.

_A hand gently trails along your bare skin, not in a way to entice, but just to feel. Calloused, rough hands, gently stroking up and down your skin, pulling you from sleep._

_"It is well and good that I can do as I please. I'm sure half of the Empire is wondering about my whereabouts." His voice is not soft and muddled with sleep, leaving you to wonder if he slept at all. Had he been awake long? What time was it? When did_ you _fall asleep?_

_Groggily you realize you were cradled against him, in his arms. It's warm, and your face heats at the thought of having actually spent a night there. "I..." you begin, but you're not sure where to start. Frowning you sit up, only because he allows you to. His face is without expression, merely observing you as you fully return to the world of the conscious. "What have you to say, dear hero?" he questions, watching you rub the last vestiges of sleep from your eyes. You slowly move your hands to cover your face as you feel heat rise to your cheeks. "Stop calling me that." you grumble, preparing to stand._

_His hand is fast at grabbing your wrist keeping you there, eyes swirling with something akin to mischief. "Are you not dear to me?" he asks mockingly, pulling you closer to him. You let out a small squeal as you nearly tumble into his lap, hands landing on his chest to keep yourself upright. It takes a conscious effort to keep your hands in place, to not roam the expanse of that delightful chest beneath your fingers. "I'm nothing to you." you ground out, digging your nails into his skin. His smile, when did he start smiling, grows more pronounced until he laughs._

_"Nothing?"  A hand trails slowly down your back and grabs hold your backside, your focus wavering immediately. "We are far past nothing." he whispers, giving a firm squeeze. Your hand snaps to grab his wrist sharply as you feel him try to dip between your thighs. If he's surprised at your actions, he does not show it, calmly meeting your eyes as you glare at him. "Nothing." you growl, yanking yourself from his hold and standing sharply. He remains there as you move to grab what's salvageable of your gear, quickly dressing so that you ma return to the Resistance. You're vaguely aware of the sound of him standing so that he too may also get dressed, feeling too angry at yourself to bother facing him._

_Pulling on the last good piece, you open your mouth to speak, "I...I will never," "I will see you again." he cuts you off, sounding amused._

_Turning around, your glare is even hotter as you see he's walking toward you. Thankfully, he's somewhat dressed, allowing you to focus on his face. The look he wears could almost be described as pity, were it not laced heavily with satisfaction. "Look at you. Do you think your friends will not see the bruises on your skin? The shape of my hands, claiming what is mine?" You feel small in front of his dark stare, a myriad of emotions flitting through those blue depths. He grabs you roughly bringing you to him, sighing as he does so. "How will you cover the marks I have given you? Cloak the very scent of your actions from the previous night?"_

_You try to pull from his hold, but he just holds you tighter to the point of pain as he buries his face in your neck. He chooses a spot and sucks the skin lightly, nibbling sharply with teeth that forces a moan from your throat. You whine in frustration as the will to resist slowly slips from your grasp as he becomes braver in his attentions. He trails up to your jaw, up to your ear and once again you slowly melt into his hold. "Let me go..." you want to sob, already feeling your body heat in response to his affections. You were stronger than this. Better than this._

_You stumble backwards as you find yourself suddenly released, Zenos staring at you expectantly. He laughs at your dumbstruck expression, rich and loud in the small room. "I grant you what you request, but it seems that perhaps it's not what you wanted after all." he murmurs, staring you down. Unable to form a response you take off, running with all your might until your lungs screamed from the effort._

There was nothing you could really say to the Scions once confronted, after all your plans to sneak back into the encampment were foiled by an innocent enough soldier who had loudly called your name as you entered the camp. The Scions swooped on you in moments, eyeing your tattered clothing with concern dotting their features. There was no way to hide the very marks Zenos had mentioned, to mask the scent of your coupling rolling off you. You wave them off with a shaky smile, saying nothing and placating them with promises to be around for debriefing later. Ignoring their worried questions pulled at your heart, but you needed time alone.

Time alone to figure out anything about how... _he_ feels about you. The signals are mixed, and you could not be more confused. When he fights you he is merciless. When he ravishes you he is rough. But when you sleep, he cradles you like porcelain. When he looks at you, the intensity is enough to steal your breath away. He could not possibly love you, the emotion seemed too foreign to him. But you knew he was possessive. He took and he claimed what he felt was his. Marks left behind on your neck burn at the very thought.

A warm bath makes you feel slightly better, the nights events being cleansed as well as your soul. It's easy enough to cover up most marks with sleeves, high collars, gloves, willing to sacrifice your comfort to hide your secret in the desert like climate of Gyr Albania. You give an admittedly half-assed explanation as to your whereabouts, one that you can tell the Scions only really take with a grain of salt. Y'Shtola seems the most suspicious, but no one questions you further. Even the Warrior of Light has her rights to secrecy.

Throwing yourself into work for them is the quickest way for you to push your thoughts away from the dreams that plague you when you lie in bed at night. Working yourself harder pushes them away; the dreams of pale skin, sharp teeth, rough hands on drawing patterns on your skin. Blue eyes, blonde hair, a smooth baritone whispering the dirtiest things into your ear. Nightmares of your friends bodies dead on the ground around you, fire everywhere, the darkness closing in...

Your eyes snap open, reminding yourself to take deep breaths. Focus. You need to focus. 

Today is the day you lead an attack to rescue Krile. To let the floodgates open so that the resistance may rush in. Liberation.

It's easy to let yourself become the weapon the Scions need you to be, slipping into that state where your body does all the thinking for you. You hardly listen to Raubahn, or anyone for that matter as orders are barked and plans are finalized. Your mind is elsewhere as your feet follow obediently behind Thancred and Lyse as you prepare to dive underwater in the Lochs. 

It is only as you stand face to face with the abnormal eye in Fordola's head are you pulled back to reality. You vaguely remember her going on about power, science...something or the other. Your hair stood on end at the force of this new power she had gained, something niggling in the back of your head to remember something. An important detail. A hint dropped. Whatever strength she's gained is enough to get the adrenaline pumping as you fight to withstand the onslaught of her attacks. The idea of using Urianger's device he handed you dawns on you, significantly turning the tide in your favor.

Fordola is weak, and you are about ready for this to be over with. "Let's finish this!" Lyse cries, sliding into a crouch as she prepares a big attack.

Gripping the object in your hand you glare at Fordola, smirking as she charges toward you, shouting of your impending demise. With one last flash, the aether siphon saps her strength, giving Lyse the window she needs to finally strike her down. "We did it!" Lyse cries, her smile dazzling. "It's all for naught!" Fordola grounds out, twitching weakly on the ground. "Quickly! Let's find Krile and rejoice later." Thancred urges, dashing for the several chambers along the back wall. Following him to the control panel, you mash a few buttons, relief flooding your face as the pod begins to tilt. Hissing fills the room as it opens, revealing a tired, but alive Krile inside. Alphinaud is quick to catch her, cradling her close. "Alphinaud...I knew you'd come." She whispers, voice lacking strength, soft with exhaustion. 

"Let's move Alphainaud." Thancred says quickly, grabbing onto Krile, and heading for the exit. One last glance at you with a smile, Alphinaud is gone, hot on Thancred's heels.

Laughter draws your attention back to the fallen woman on the ground, still trembling pitifully. "Fools, the lot of you." She chokes out with another sad laugh. "You fell right into his hands." she grins, obviously straining herself with the effort. 

"What do you mean?" Lyse demands, fists clenched as she visibly holds herself and her temper back. "I mean the hunt you daft fools. Lord Zenos said you would come." Fordola wheezes, trying to push herself up but to no avail, collapsing back onto the ground. "You? Do you mean the Scions?" Lyse questions, lowering her fists as she sees that Fordola won't be going anywhere.

"Ha. Yes, the Scions, the measly lot of you. But most importantly  _her_." Lyse follows Fordola's stare where it rests on you, your eyes wide. "He had said you'd be here. That you could not resist the call. And here you are." She laughs, once more from her place on the ground. "He said you were  _helpless_ to resist. His powers are like the very Eikons. My Resonant was but a very taste for what he has in store for you Warrior or Light." She spits, baring her teeth. 

"You are the fool." is the only answer you give her, preparing to help Lyse to get her out of there. "You are nothing in the face of Lord Zenos. He will," Her tirade is cut short as a sword is flung into her side, earning a gasp from Lyse. 

Turning to the direction it flew from, you see Zenos there in the shadows, staring with a bored look on his face. "Useless." he sighs, moving further into the light. You're frozen for a moment as you watch blood begin to gurgle from where the sword is embedded in her flesh.

Lyse turns as well, clenching her fists in preparation to strike. "I'll make you pay,"

"Leave, Lyse."

She turns to you, eyes wide. It's not often you speak, and when you do Lyse hangs on your every word. Lyse has the utmost confidence in your ability, her respect for you is easy to see. But to face... _him_ , on your own, she won't allow it. "You can't mean to face him," She begins to argue. "And you can?" you counter, wincing at her hurt look as it comes out a bit harsher than it sounds. 

Taking a deep breath, you stash your weapon away, quickly moving to kneel by the slowly fading woman on the floor. "Look Lyse, you must...get Fordola to a doctor." You carefully remove the sword from her body, cringing slightly at the blood that seeps out, and cast a quick healing spell that you know. Carefully you get Fordola's body onto Lyse's shoulder. You smile softly, glad that Lyse's character is not the only thing that is strong about her. "That should hold her until she can be seen. I will hold him here. Run, and get Fordola out of this place. We have Krile, our mission is almost over. You must live first. This effort needs you Lyse." you order gently, watching her fearful stare.

"But he could kill you!" Lyse cries desperately, looking to Zenos and gasping at what she sees.

He only has eyes for you, his eyes betraying his otherwise disinterested expression. The muted adrenaline before a fight is there, visible on the surface. But that is not what scares her. Lyse can see the utter desire there, pure and unfiltered. A deep and dark hunger, the look of an expert hunter stalking its kill and knowing that the hunt is over before it begun. A look of possession, so intense that she distantly wonders how you do not crumble beneath it.

Sensing her eyes on him, Lyse is frozen as Zenos' gaze slides to her, nearly shaking at the pure annoyance now present. Gone is the respect and damn near  _admiration_ she saw when his gaze was upon you. Now there is only emptiness. A void. He was looking at her, but felt he could be looking through her, as if she _did not exist_. "This feels familiar somehow; you being given the chance to run and ignoring the word of your betters. Will you not listen, or will I be the one to have to make you obey?" Zenos drawls, hand reaching for his sword in a flash. Lyse tenses, too slow to keep up with Zenos' movement and braces for impact.

Feeling nothing, she opens her eyes slowly, gasping at your small frame holding back Zenos' larger one. His sword is stopped a hair's breath away from your throat, his own sword you had pulled from Fordola aimed toward his heart in your hands. He frowns at you, but his eyes speak differently once again, the desire there stronger than before.

"You tread on thin ice hero. Your body alone may not be enough to stop me next time. Not when I _want something_." he purrs. Zenos does not move from his spot, eyes landing on Lyse in a pointed stare.

She looks at you again, unable to hide her own shock at seeing how easily you deflected Zenos' attack. She had faced him herself, the memory of his attack on Rhalgr's Reach still fresh in her mind as Fordola sags on her shoulder. She remembers the helplessness, the frustration, the powerlessness, baffled at how someone could possibly be so incredibly strong. And you were here, keeping pace as if it were nothing.

"Lyse." she hears you whisper.

You do not look at her, giving your full attention to the man before you. It strikes her suddenly that she's intruding, the feeling of standing in the way of something special. There's a tension in the air that is crushing as the two of you hold each other back, and she realizes you know exactly what Zenos wants.

"Leave."

Lyse holds Fordola's body tighter and sprints from the room.

Once you're unable to hear her footsteps, you release the breath you didn't realize you were holding . You can only hope that Lyse makes it clear that no one else from the Scions is to come running after you in a misplaced attempt to help. They never have before, and it would definitely be no use now. For once, you were glad that they trusted you to handle your battles on your own so frequently.

Zenos' gaze lands on you once more, as he reverses his blade and slides it slowly along your throat. His eyes are half lidded, unreadable as emotions flit through them. "Hello again, my hero." he thrums, an arm bringing you closer. It's not comfortable, with all that armor. But your body reacts anyway to his closeness. You two stand there for moments, simply breathing each others air, waiting for the other to make a move. “Why are you here?” you ask, returning his sword into it's place in the revolver.

“I wanted to see how my little traitor was doing. I needed to see her powers for myself.” he answers without deception. “You being here while not unexpected, is also not unwelcome.” the last words are murmured against your ears, earning a shudder from you. Slowly your hands creep up until they lace through his hair, gripping and pulling tight. A low groan and deep grunt of your name find your ears, setting the fire in your belly to blazing.

“What did you do to her?” you question, allowing him to look you in the face again. He crushes you impossibly tighter to him, the sharp edges of his armor digging painfully into your skin. You visibly wince for a quick second, but otherwise give no clue of your discomfort. “Now, now, I can’t give away all of my secrets.” He purrs, trailing kisses down your jaw.

Frowning, that sets you on edge. You find it strange that he would dodge the question, meaning it really was something he had wanted to keep secret. What could be so important to keep from you that he was avoiding an answer? “She had wished for more. The opportunity to achieve greater for her and her comrades. And so I had given her the chance, and put her in the capable hands of my best doctors to experiment on.”

Disposable. Easily discarded. That was his attitude with everyone unworthy in his eyes. Tools to simply be used. Growling, you blast him away, making him skid backwards. Reaching for his swords, your glare strengthens as he wields one at his side. "Ah, are we feeling impatient? Very well, I cannot deny that I too thirst for battle after seeing how quickly you blocked my attack earlier." He murmurs in a silken voice, winds whipping around him before you are pushed back, the sudden attack catching you off guard. Opening your eyes, you've found he's missing, snarling at that he actually  _ran_.

"Zenos!" you shout angrily, taking your weapon in hand again. 

"Coward." you grumble, listening for any noise. "Name calling does not do well for us little hero.” You quickly turn toward the direction you hear his voice, running headlong to keep up. His voice echoes as you follow it through the halls, as if he nowhere and everywhere at once. "After all I came all this way to see you. _You!_ To see how you are coming along. My friend. My adversary. " You push away thoughts of what the prideful tone in his voice could mean, holding fast to your ire as you chase him.

You are led to a separate chamber, the space large enough to hold your battle. Slowing your run, you glance at the windows to notice night had fallen, moonlight peering through the large windows softly.

He waits there, sword still drawn at his side. Every time like the last, you size each other up, your bodies making you circle each other without a second thought. You can still taste that you are not quite there but your body is already ecstatic for the fight, heartbeat thundering in your ears. Zenos can tell, as he raises his sword toward you, willing to indulge your impatience. "Come. Let us duel."

You clash brightly, and it's a wonder you do not break more of the room away with your fighting.

Your blood sings with the rush of it, feeling yourself matching his speed, landing more hits as you chip at his armor. His hair whips in the wind of his power, eyes wild as the room shakes with the power on display. "You are so close!" he shouts, diverting one of your attacks with a crash. "I feel it. You are almost _ready_." A chunk of the room collapses to the ground, but otherwise remains in tact. The same cannot be said for his armor, battered and chipped and scarred from your attacks. Your own gear is barely hanging on as well, a few shallow cuts on your arms where his sword got a little too close. You want to enjoy yourself. You want to laugh, to smile as he is. But you can't. You aren't like him. You are different, you are a  _hero_ , you are here to strike him down.

Shifting your weapon in your hand once more, you ready yourself to move again. "I will defeat you," you begin, but it's cut short as he glows that blood red once more, launching an attack that blasts you back along the floor, tumbling like a rag doll. Anger surges through you, recognizing the attack but also recognizing how he put less power behind it. He held back. _How dare he._

Pushing yourself off the floor is in vain as he merely pins you down again, overwhelming you with nothing but his physical strength. Immediately you begin to thrash, trying to free yourself from his hold. "Get off of me!" you snap, trying to grab for him but he moves to pin you by the wrists. You feel you should be concerned by how Zenos is not only stronger than you in might, but is also just physically stronger than you stiil. There's an errant thought that you enjoy that fact instead, but you quickly push it back. "I would not have thought such  _fire_ possible from you." he admits, leaning closer so his cool breath may ghost over your face. His gaze doesn't settle in one spot, taking in everything about this aspect of you he hasn't seen. "Is this the beast that I have chased? The will of the hero who fights so strongly for Eorzea?"

A hand encased in leather and Garlean steel runs down your neck, grazing over your pulse. "Or perhaps the beast has been cornered, making her last stand?"

He continues, lower until it reaches the valley between your breasts, lingering there at the slightly torn fabric. "You have been especially...resilient of late." he hums, pulling at the fabric there until it snaps. The metal is cool against your skin as he slowly pushes the cloth aside, cool, night air brushing across your nipples just as his hands do. Involuntarily you shiver, biting your lip as you try to get a grip on your reactions. "You  _have_ been feeling guilty." he accuses, watching as your back arches ever so slightly into his touch. He brings his hand to his mouth, undoing the clasp, and tugging the gauntlet off with his teeth. It's carelessly flung elsewhere as his hand greedily runs across your mounds once more, rough pads teasing and touching.

"You continue to deny what you so obviously desire. Running away from truths you do not wish to face." Dragging his hand lower makes the hair on the back of your neck raise in anticipation, as he stops just above where you want him to touch. Leaning close, he denies you a kiss, hovering just above. "Will you leave here unsatisfied? Or will you indulge us in what we both came here for?" He asks, voice rumbling low in his chest, dark once more with temptation.

Your eyes jump down to his lips, your tongue darting out to lick your own. His hand is so close to where you need it to be,  _want_ it to be. The knowing look on his face is infuriating as you finally give in.

"I hate you." You ground out, ceasing your struggles in his hold. "Good." and he kisses you passionately, exploring your mouth as your tongues dance together. Somewhere along the way he releases your hands, allowing your hands go to his hair almost immediately. The feeling is there again; of liquid fire being poured down your throat as he claims your mouth for his own. No matter how close you get in strength, you always bend to his own desires.

Clothes fly off in a rush, the two of you not wanting to break the chain of kisses as you remove armor, toss away gear. "Let me hear you." He purrs, reaching to push the remains of your coat off your arms. You hazily comply, as his fingers have already started rubbing against your clit. "I hate you." you whimper with much less force against those sweet lips. Zenos chuckles at that, a finger dipping inside bringing forth the moan he wanted to hear. 

"You do not have to like me hero." he begins, hovering above you. The cool temperature of the floor brings goosebumps to your skin in contrast to his heated touch. A hand finds its way under your underwear, rubbing and teasing until a finger finally dips inside. He swallows your moan eagerly before parting again to speak. "You must only continue doing as I demanded of you months ago." He adds a second finger and your cries increase and so does the strength of your grip on him. His fingers thrust inside you, your hips struggling to keep up as you tremble beneath him, vision going hazy with lust. 

He removes his fingers, focusing instead on bringing your legs over his shoulders to bring you closer. "Endure." the words ghost over your lower lips, giving him a needy whimper. "Survive." he gives an experimental lick and you release a shaky moan, hands reaching to grab onto something to bind you to reality. "Live." He continues to have his fill as he dips a tongue inside, watching the myriad of expressions that cross your face as he drives you wild. The lightning. It's practically rolling within you.

The cries for more and harder are vaguely processed as he focuses on his task, his greed daring him to drink deeper than what you offer. "There is only one way this can end." He slips a finger into you, joining in with his tongue that nearly draws a scream from you. "Until one of us strikes the other down without an ounce of pity, a twinge of mercy...it shall remain like this." You are more addictive than before, with your budding power rolling down his throat as he drinks from you. It is sharp, electrifying, searing across his tongue to imprint on his memory.

His tongue moves with purpose, already familiar from what brings out the high pitched wailing and long, low moans. Your thighs quiver on his shoulders, as still as you can keep them without his command. If you weren't so busy writhing in his hold, you'd think he enjoys this more than you do, reduced to a helpless state as you fall apart in his hold. You're getting close, his grip strengthens as does his efforts to push you over the edge. You can't resist it just like you can't resist him, back arching as your mouth hangs open in a silent scream.

With one final suck he brings you to orgasm, watching as you ride out the waves of bliss. His hands reach, wanting to feel more, touch more. There's no respite even as you draw in ragged breaths for your aching lungs, limbs heavy with the afterglow.

He stares hungrily, like a man starved, moving your legs from his shoulders so that he may reach to kiss you once more. Your legs wrap around his hips almost instantly, hands grabbing to smooth down his back, feeling the muscles rippling under soft skin. The moans begin anew as his hands knead your breasts, tongue flicking across a nipple. You grind against his body, feeling his arousal between you, hard and smooth like the rest of him. Bravely you reach down between you and take him in your hands, precum catching on your fingers. 

He lets out a low hiss as you stroke him, your mouth settling to trace down his jawline. The thought of bringing your fingers to your mouth to taste fly out the window as he releases a trembling breath. Feeling a bit bold, you give a firm squeeze earning a choked moan into a low growl as his eyes shut tight, hips thrusting into your hands. It's your turn to smirk, continuing your ministrations on his cock.

Not willing to give up control so easily, he pushes your hands away, replacing it with his own. Giving up isn't in your nature, satisfying yourself from exploring his body further with your hands. You've taken a liking to his back, feeling the muscle there as it flexes beneath your touch. Releasing a shuddering breath, he holds your gaze, twice as heated as it was moments ago.

"Will you beg hero? Beg for me to give you what you desire?” he rubs himself along your folds, making you bite your lip to try and mask a moan. "What is it you desire?" He whispers softly, coating himself in your juices. Every time he grazes your clit, your hips jump at the contact, ready for him to be inside you. Your hands caress his face, even as he hovers above you, withholding what you want. "Please," you whine, angling your hips to try and coax him inside you. You needed it. Needed him. "Zenos please," you whine breathlessly, throwing away your last shred of dignity. Satisfied with your pleas he pushes slowly inside, fast as lightning to swallow the resulting moan as you take him to the hilt.

He thrusts rhythmically, his hair spilling from his shoulders, tickling your arms. Indecision tears at you, wanting to bury your fingers in the strands but unwilling to give up their spot upon his skin. "What would you do little hero?" He questions, gripping your hip tightly. "I would have slain your friend without a second thought had she gotten in my way from having you." He admits, eyes wild as he rhythmically strokes inside you. The thought of your anger excites him. The killing intent that would surely be present, the overwhelming desire to thrust a blade through his chest increasing tenfold. To see you become unhinged in the moment, what a sight it would be.

You bite your lip as he holds your chin roughly to make you look at him. "Would you let me near you? Even then?" He asks, eyes holding yours. "Never." you reply easily, despite your hips meeting his thrusts.

"Noble as always." He says with a short laugh before continuing, "So noble, willing to throw your life on the line for the woman determined to overthrow my kingdom." he snarls, thrusting harder, gripping your face tighter. "What would she think? Lyse was it? Finding out that her hero threw her life on the line so that she may accept my cock?" You try to turn away but he holds you in place, unwilling to let you go.

"It's to get....stronger," you try, not believing the words yourself when you say them. Even were your voice not breathless, your jaw not in his hold, there is no conviction in your words. "Stronger?" he laughs, his pace as brutal as his words. "You and I know you do not come here solely to test your strength." he growls, nearing your face until your foreheads touch. "You come here for me to fuck you." He whispers lowly. 

"That's not true," you try to deny, but a long moan quiets any further protest as he finds that spot, sending sharp jolts of pleasure down your spine. Your legs wrap tighter around his hips, taking his merciless assault on your body until every nerve is a live wire. Your hands drag down his back, leaving red marks in their wake, the need to possess, to claim, rearing it's head try as you might to bury it. His thrusts are rhythmic but unforgiving, leaving you little to do but mewl beneath him and accept it. "Then why are you here? You had the chance to run along with her; make your escape. But you're here," he rasps, unable to continue as throaty groan makes it way out.

"Look at you. The Champion of Eorzea....reduced to a writhing mess." the words sound hurtful but his tone is nothing but full of pride from his conquest, laced with pleasure as your body pulls him closer. He gives your ass a firm slap to accentuate the statement, not bothering to hide his smile at the resulting moan you release, clutching him tighter. "By the Twelve, please," you whine, feeling yourself getting closer. "Cry out," he rasps, his own end approaching, "Let the world hear you are  _mine_."

He releases your jaw to reach down for your clit, circling it as he continued his thrusts. There's no fighting it, the pleasure as it washes over you in waves, crashing upon your senses. You shout his name into the night air, muscles tensing, fingers digging sharply into his skin as you feel your body clench around him. A choked moan reaches your ears, his rhythm stuttering as he follows you into the abyss, shaking above you as his body urged him to push deeper as his seed filled you.

The sound of your breathing, ragged and shaky is loud in the quiet of the night, lying there in the afterglow. Your eyes lazily run over the marks you had left, feeling your own sense of pride in the red welts. He had said himself that you were the first person to leave a mark on him. That still rang true to some degree. Following them up to his face you reach up for it, bringing him close once again to kiss his soft lips. There's no reason not to indulge you, as he allows you to move him closer. 

"You always hunger for more, precious beast." he murmurs against your lips, rolling so that you are on top of him. "You are mine to hunger for." you whisper softly, saying nothing as you notice his eyes widen slightly. The gesture is gone as fast as it came, replaced by a confident smirk as he lets you move from his lips to his jawline. "Accepted what you've fought so hard to deny?" He questions softly, giving your backside a firm squeeze.

You say nothing, tracing down to his neck, nipping and biting at the skin there as your hands roam across his chest. What point was there of running anymore? Was it worth the pain of trying to deny what you really wanted, despite it feeling like everything, everyone was screaming it was wrong? To be plagued by nightmares and dreams, when the only time you have known peace has been here with him in his arms? Where you felt accepted.

Slowly opening your eyes, you pull yourself from your reverie, meeting the calm gaze of the man across the Royal Menagerie. His hand has not moved, still reaching out to you in invitation, expression neutral as if he does not understand the weight of what he had asked. He does, and he knows you know that, despite everything leading up to this point. Every touch, every kiss, every night you spent in his arms; there's only one answer to give.

"I accept you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition???? Character development???/ In my pwp????? it's more likely than you think
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter, mostly because like I did want to kinda flesh things out a bit more. Mostly I wanted to have Zenos have a bit more depth; showing his feelings toward you. At this point they're definitely not love, but it's not like a creepy/yandere possessive streak either. More so that you are his and he is gentle because he likes to take care of his things. He's also rough because ur totally into it kek
> 
> Anyway this is where I must ask you all to choose your own adventure.
> 
> Option A: Zenos dies. However this means the story will be on an indefinite hiatus until Shadowbringers drops; where we'll pick up after seeing where the MSQ goes w/ EleZenos and all that. I have some ideas of continuing with a bit more fleshing out, an excuse to make more Zenos smut.
> 
> Option B: Zenos lives. This would fall in line with the ending I had originally wrote when I had made this for myself, and would end the story with a nice little bow. I would not continue anything and you could be satisfied with this story saying "complete".
> 
> I had like....so much trouble trying to expand my writing horizons while writing this while also staying true to myself. I was like "god I hate this my writing is so subpar" and then I went and read a story I wrote like 6 years ago and was like whew...shut up bitch and write
> 
> Do y'all think that Luke Allen-Gale (Zenos's VA) would like...if we crowdfunded and paid him to read someone's smut he would
> 
> So lmk what y'all want and that'll dictate how I write the next chapter. Don't really matter to me which I write so if you wanna see more shoot me a review. Otherwise see y'all next time o/


	6. Farewell

He turned into a dragon.

You had to admit it was impressive, and you were just the tiniest bit jealous; your body shaking with the very might of his power and strength as the dragon soared above. The ground slowly gave way around you, legs carrying you to a platform where he circled around.

He reaches his hand out in friendship, offering you companionship, company and then he turns into a dragon.

The air crackled with energy, feeling familiar and stronger than ever, and you realize that this was Zenos; unfettered and unbound, that surrounding you at this very moment he had bared his true power before you. It caressed you like a lover, raised your hairs on end as his cries thundered across the sky. But there was another feeling, one you were not familiar with, and it felt much closer.

“I feel it hero. Your power!” Thunders Zenos’ voice before another deafening bellow shakes the platform. Your eyes widen as he finally settles before you, his eyes glowing a bright green. He laughs loudly, the sound enough to knock you to your feet as he floats to the other side. “I feel it now. Your power rising to match my own, at last, you are my equal.”

Looking at your own hands, you feel it there, sure enough your own energy rolling through you, rising to meet his. Turning back, you watch as he settles before you,  clouds darkening. Reaching for your weapon, you feel something else creeping beneath your skin; excitement. The effort to keep a straight face is not lost on him, wanting to smile as he does in battle. Even in this form you still feel that tug, except of a low hum it is like a live wire, your power thrashing against each other across the Royal Menagerie.

“Let us duel my dear hero.” his voice surprisingly affectionate for coming from a large dragon. “Our battle shall shake the very heavens themselves, tear beyond this mortal realm, where only you and I shall remain. Let us dance on the blade of life and death, _one last time_.”

The battle is the fiercest you’ve had to date, Zenos calling upon the very powers of gods his people despised. You could not deny it had felt slightly unfair, but you used your advantages, able to out maneuver his bigger attacks. When he said to tear beyond the mortal realm, he had meant it, changing the arena of battle to where it was only you and him and no one else.

Somehow this felt more intimate, more personal, with you never having seen the full force of his power. You knew that in some avenues he had been holding back until you had gotten stronger, until he slowly allowed more of his power to seep through to increase your strength.

In this moment it felt as if his very soul has been bared before you at last, his thirst and longing for life through battle shining through in every move. It shocked you with the purity of it, finding him far more beautiful than he had ever been. Truly you were equals, able to see what he had worked so hard to achieve, feeling the same joy coursing through your body as you feel him prepare another devastating attack.

You could tell he was weak, the glow of his wings dimmed, scales falling off of him. But you found yourself struggling to land the killing blow. The thought of you having pushed to surpass him floated through your mind, but you could not rejoice in this moment. Just as the lives of all below do, knowing they are depending on you to end this. To liberate Doma, to save Eorzea.

_‘Show me your all.’_

Your eyes shut tight as they burn with unshed tears, feeling your power rise to meet his, like the very gods themselves.

_‘Have you the strength?’_

Your body glows with power, rising rapidly as your eyes shine bright with magic. Hand out raised you wield your weapon, staring down the beast before you. With this very attack you could kill him, but you know he could tell if you held back, and would be furious with you for it. Your limits slowly break as you rear your weapon back, body aflame with aether.

_‘The power to transcend…’_

“I do.”

The dragon roars with pain as the attack lands, ending his own immediately. The cries of pain tear at your heart, watching the heavens crumble around you as the dragon slowly falls to the earth. “No!” you shout, thinking not of yourself you launch yourself off the platform, diving for the dragon as it slowly dissolves into aether, revealing the man inside. “Please,” your own cries are shushed as you feel aether wrapped around you, vision going dark in the terribly familiar feeling of teleporting.

You open your eyes just in time to see a green streak falling from the sky, your legs pushing you to run through the flowers as it lands with a thud on the grass. “Zenos!” you shout, sliding to a crouch next to his still body. Gently to flip him over, wincing as blood spits out of his mouth, eyes slowly opening to look at you. The breath you let out is one of relief, taking Zenos’ notice. “Ha...the hunter has indeed become the hunted.” Not allowing you to coddle him, he stands, taking his sword up with him.

You meet his gaze steadily, his own contemplative as he avoids your eyes for a moment. “And yet…” he glances at you before turning his eyes to the sky, “there is only joy. Transcendent joy that I have never known. How invigorating, how...pure, this feeling.” He brings his gaze back to you, a genuine smile on his face. “And I have you to thank for giving it to me. For this final dance in this life.” Your heart thunders in your chest at the genuine feeling you see there, his beauty dazzling you once more. However his words break you out of your stare.

“What do you mean,” your question is cut off as you hear Lyse and Alphinaud shout your name, turning to face them as they run out of the palace. “It would seem your friends are here to retrieve you.” Zenos murmurs softly, slowly bringing up his sword to his neck behind  you.

“Stay back!” you shout. Zenos is weak, but you still don’t know what he will do. You’re sure even in this state he leagues stronger than the two of them. “Watch out!” Alphinaud warns, watching as Lyse continues forward. “You can’t escape this, coward!” she roars, launching herself at the two of you.

Your confusion is evident on your face, unsure why Lyse is throwing herself at you despite you keeping her back for her safety.

“May we meet again, my hero.”

Turning to face Zenos your eyes widen in horror just as you see blood spilling from his neck, blade dropping to the ground with a clang. The tears you had held back spill down your cheeks, arms reaching out to catch Zenos as he collapses to the ground.

“No, y-you can’t,” you sob, watching as the life fades from his eyes. Their vibrant blue begins to dull, his skin goes deathly pale. “You can’t leave,” the blood is rushing too fast for you to heal, for you to save him. Déjà vu hits you like a truck, the feeling of having your friend die in your arms resound with striking clarity.

Your sobbing stops for a moment as a gloved hand reaches up, wiping a tear away, catching on the smooth leather. He smiles softly, eyes half lidded in peace.

“Farewell, my first friend. My enemy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you in shadowbringers


End file.
